Guardian Angels Have Blood On Their Hands, Too
by 25ShadesOfFebruary
Summary: She doesn't see the purest of wings spring from his back like most heroes have. But she thinks grey wings can mean good, too. Klamille. OneShot.


**Summary**. She doesn't see the purest of wings spring from his back like most heroes have. But she thinks grey wings can mean good, too. **Klamille. OneShot**

 **Couple:** Camille O'Connell / Klaus Mikaelson

 **Rating: K+**

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own The Originals, I mean that's obvious right because Klamille would have their first kiss. But the good news is since by last Klamille fic, Mikael died so one of my wishes came true. Anyway...enjoy._

 **AN: Whitley Connor from Twitter requested this. I hope you enjoy, darling!**

* * *

 **Guardian Angels Have Blood On Their Hands, Too**

* * *

 _'She deserves better.' That's what he'll tell her in his thick British accent and she'll say nothing, not because she agrees, but for the simple fact she doesn't know how to express that she wants him. And it's not even a want anymore really, but a need. She needed him._

 **X**

There are three of them. Three unfamiliar faces Camille sees when she enters from the back room carrying a box filled with bottles of Scotch to replace the empty bottles she just took off the shelves. The bar was empty so she had took the time to restock and wait for customers to start piling in. They walked in as a group, two males that were on either side of the woman that stood in the center. They wore long dark cotton coats that stopped at the back of their knees and stylish hats as they took in the scenery of what Rousseau had to offer. And from their faces, Camille guess they weren't pleased, but the woman makes her way to the bar with elegance Camille has only seen professional ballerinas pull off and wipe off the stool with her gloved hand before taking a seat.

Before, Camille can ask what she wants to drink, the woman holds up a gloved hand as if to instruct Camille to be silent. Camille raises a light eyebrow and folds her arms over her chest. The men that walked in with the woman don't sit down ,but stand at the back of her, one on either side of her, like that of bodyguards.

At the moment, Cami hadn't understood why someone would come into Rosseau with bodyguards attached to them, but she thinks again about what city she is in and what creatures lie in the shadows waiting to attack and she understands why the woman brought her protection into the bar.

"I am looking for someone." The woman speaks with a heavy southern american accent.

Cami raises an eyebrow as she takes out two Scotch bottles out of the cardboard box and sets them on the shelves.

"I'm afraid I can't help you there, I'm fairly new here. I sometimes get lost going to the supermarket and that's just a block or two from my apartment." Cami jokes a smile on her face.

The woman ,however, was not amused at Cami's playfully manner. She frowns at Cami's response, "I am told that she works here. That she goes by the name Camille."

Cami tenses at the mention of her name, her hands gripping the glass bottles in her hands tighter than necessary as she looks at the woman.

"And knows someone who can get me something I am looking for. This Camille happens to have formed some kind of _friendship_ with that _demon_ name Klaus Mikaelson." The woman says, now looking Cami in the eyes.

Cami swallows down the lump in her throat, her gaze leaving the woman's as she opens her mouth, hoping she doesn't sound as nervous as she clearly is. "If this Camille comes in, I'll tell her you stopped by."

The woman tilts her head to the side, an eerie smile spreading across her face. "You're not as good at lying as you think you are." She says to Cami, standing up from the bar stool and walking to the back of her bodyguards, who haven't moved an inch. " And I'm not at good at playing games as I make myself out to be." She finishes and Cami can see her two bodyguards move on either side of the openings of the bar island counters, affecting trapping her in.

They moved slowly like predators enjoying the hunt of their prey. Camille waits until they get close enough- centimeters away from her- then she attacks with the Scotch bottles she gripped in her hands and hits them upside their temples as hard as she can. When her two attackers fall down at her feet, an open wound on their heads and blood slipping out, Cami looks up to where the woman was standing. Only to find that spot to be vacant.

She turns sharply to her left when she feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The woman is behind her, with glowing yellow eyes and an uncanny smile.

"Oh, how I wished you would have complied, Camille. You see I always cheat when it comes to what I want." The woman tells Cami, before she extracts her crawls and takes a swipe at Cami. Her claws make contact with Cami's forearm as she had put her forearm out to protect herself.

Cami hisses out in pain before she feels a blow to her head, knocking her to her feet. She feels several kicks to her ribcage and stomach, before a punch comes to her face, leaving her dizzy and she cries out in pain. Another punch comes to her face and Camille feels herself slipping unconscious. Before she goes unconscious she's barely aware of the woman smiling above her or the names she calls out.

 _Klaus..._

 **X**

When Camille awakes, there's a throbbing pain in her head and she has to close her eyes instantly when she first opens them. She lets out an anguished moan, that she regrets instantly. Her ribcage felt as if it had exploded and the shards from her bones were sticking in her sides. Every time she tried to breathe, she was sure the shards were embedding into her muscles deeper. She was sure that werewolf woman had broken some of her ribs.

And not only that, it looks as if she had kidnapped her as well. Great.

Camille looks around the small room, moving her body as little as possible-from the fear of feeling pain but mostly from the fact that her hands and feet were tied up to the chair that she was currently sitting in-her eyes can't see much, because there are no lights but the moon rays shining in from the small rectangular window that's on the opposite wall of where she sat. The only window in the small room.

The moon's light doesn't show much, but from what Camille can make out, she was in a storage room of some sort. She sees shovels, gardening tools, and what looks like a machete sitting just under the moon's light.

God, what the hell was going on?

What the hell was she doing here? Wherever 'here' was.

What had that woman wanted?

Klaus. She had wanted Klaus.

So why was she here?

She could have set up a meeting with one of Klaus's siblings, whichever one was still talking to him, and made some type of deal that didn't involve beating the shit out of her. And tying her up to a chair, cutting off the circulation to her hands and feet. Not to mention the open wound on her forearm from the claw marks the werewolf woman had given her. There was a stinging sensation there from the blood seeping from her arm and sliding down to cover her hand and dripping to the wooden floor below. She could see a small puddle forming if she moved her head a certain way, the one and only time she had.

That movement alone had made her dizzy and the throbbing came back full force, she rolls her head back against the back of the chair and closes her eyes tight until the throbbing is manageable.

When she opens her eyes, she sees blue eyes staring back at her, for a moment she thinks it's Klaus. But she knew the coldness that was emitting from the eyes that stared back at her, Klaus never held for her, and so she moves her head back as a reflex. Instantly regretting the fast movement, because now her head was spinning and the throbbing has come back, along with the torment of breathing. She closes her eyes and breathes out slowly.

"Goodness you're loud, I could hear you all the way in the house." The blue eyed stranger tells her. From the tone of voice, its another woman, and Camille opens her eyes to get a look at the stranger.

She couldn't tell much. Just that the woman wore light clothing-,a floral dress-, it looks like as the woman turns around and the clothing swirls at her tighs.

"Who are you?" Camille stutters out,jaw clenched as she pushes past the pain of speaking.

The woman turns towards Camille with a smile on her face, a smile that in the dark Camille could still tell didn't reach her eyes.

"That's not important, dear." The blue eyed woman tells her, "I'm just here to keep an eye on you until Achaia gets back." She says before she stretches out her hand and a chair comes floating towards her, she sits the chair a couple of inches away from where Camille sits.

"She did a number on you, didn't she?" the blue eyed woman says, a joyful tone to her question as she sits down in the chair, crossing her legs and leaning in to Camille's personal space. A hand under her chin as if she was really interested in Camille's answer.

When Camille doesn't answer her, rather than staring blankly at her, a scowl on her pretty face and fire blazing in her green eyes, the blue eyed woman huffs and leans back against the chair looking disappointed.

"You don't have to tell me, I can tell just how much it hurts." She informs, her tone still holding that joyness from her earlier question. "Well you won't have to worry, all of this will be over soon. As soon as that brute gives us what we came for. And you will be free to go and can put this unfortunate event behind you. Won't that be good?" She asks.

When Camille continues to stare blankly at her, not offering a response to her question, the woman eyes have turned darker and she stands from the seat. She walks towards Camille, a menacing aura surrounding her as she looms over Camille. She grabs hold of Camille jaw, tightly, and Camille tries not to wince at the pain as the woman moves her head up so that their eyes could connect.

"You have quite the little fire burning in those green orbs of yours. What a pity it will be when I rip them from your eye sockets. I guess then you would have answer me." The woman says, a sinister smile spreading slowly across her face.

Camille opens her mouth as if she was going to reply, but decides against it and head butts the woman instead. Another instant regret, but when the woman stumbles back holding her forehead, Camille smiles. It wasn't that much of a regret now.

"Good enough answer for you?" Camille asks.

"Why you little-" the blue eyed woman says as she charges towards Camille, the fake facade dropping from her face.

"-Cree what have I told you about messing with the hostages?" The werewolf woman from before, who Camille now knows as Achaia, irrupts before Cree could further inflict pain on her.

"This bitch just headed butted me." Cree informs Achaia in a whiny tone. "And how is it fair that you get to beat the living shit out of her but I can't backhand her?"

"Because I always do the dirty work while you play with your spell books, that's why. And she made me mad, she took out two of my guys. She had to pay." Achaia tells Cree before her heated graze turns to Camille, who tries not to finch.

"Whatever, did you send the note?"

"I did." Achaia says as she looks at the watch on her wrist. "And everyone should be arriving shortly. We should get ready." Achaia says as she walks away and waits for Cree to join her at the door. Cree gives Camille a blood-curling glare before she walks towards Achaia and they both leave together.

Camille hears the door shut and she lets out a painful breath that she had been holding since she head butted Cree.

 _Oh God..._

 **X**

Pushing open two large oak door, harshly, Klaus Mikaelson walked into the living area of the house that he was forced to come to. He had received a note from one of his many bodyguards not to long ago. He just finishing putting Hope to sleep, closing her door a third of the way, as he began to read the note. It reads:

' _You have something that we want. And we have something that you want.'_

Besides the bloody thumb print that was used as a signature at the bottom, that was all the note contained. He was content on ignoring the note. A lot of people want what he had. That was nothing new. The signature bloody thumb print hadn't bothered him, because he was aware the locations of all his siblings. He made Freya use a location spell to track down his remaining siblings, daily. He had to make sure Rebekah hadn't gotten herself into some type of trouble that he was going to have to ask Elijah to get her out of. Seeing as Elijah still lived here, him and Klaus were not on speaking terms, there was no need to do a location spell on him.

Klaus thought Elijah should have gotten over it by now. It's been five months. So he cursed his ex lover to be wolf until the full moon came around each month. It could have been worse, Klaus thinks. He could have killed her. Oh wait, he had killed one of Elijah's play things. Hadn't he?

He'd give his brother another month, he thinks as he begins to rip apart the note that was still in his hands. He stops when he gets a whiff of the blood on the note.

His eyes narrow, because he knows the smell of this blood. The richness of the texture and the way that it slid down his throat. He has tasted it twice.

"Freya." He yells as he rushes to his sisters room. He walks in without a knock at the door or a greeting.

"By all means, Klaus, come right in. I'm just in the middle of getting dressed." Freya yells as she pulls the robe she wearing closer to her small body.

"I need you to do a location spell." He continues on as if Freya hadn't uttered a word towards him.

She huffs out and crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm tired, Klaus, I'm getting ready for bed. Can't this wait until morning."

He breathes out, to recollect himself and not give into the urge that he wanted to choke his dear sister until she did what he asked. "Dear sister, I do not care what you were about to do. What I need you to do is a location spell. Or do those mystical powers of yours come with a time limit like that of Cinderella."

Freya looks at him with irritation in her eyes. She walks to her closet, pulls out a map of the city and sits down on her bed. She sighs before she turns to Klaus, "So who am I looking for."

"Camille." he says, clutching the note between his two hands.

Freya eyebrows draw down in confusion, "Cami? It's Thursday. She's at work."

His eyes move from the note to Freya. "I'm very aware of where she is _suppose_ to be. However, I believe she may not be there. Therefore I need you to do this spell, instead of asking these questions. Can you do that dear sister?"

Freya eyes narrow and her mouth drops, an angry blush coming over her features. She opens her mouth as if she was going to tell Klaus to go 'fuck himself' but refrains from doing so, for the simple fact that this was for Camille and not for Klaus. So she clears her throat instead and breathes out.

"I take it you have something that I can find her with then, Klaus?" she asks, displeasure clearly in her tone when she says his name.

Klaus looks at the note in hand, before handing it over to Freya. "I believe the blood on this note belongs to her."

Freya takes the note from Klaus, says a few words and the blood that was on note comes off in tear drops. She floats the blood over to the map and starts to chant the location spell, Klaus has heard her say countless times. The trail starts from her apartment and travels to the places she has visited.

Klaus almost breaks the wooden post that holds Freya's bed together, when the trail continues past Rousseau and stops at house on the outskirts of town.

"Watch over Hope." he tells her and vamp speeds out her bedroom, before Freya can say a word about calling Elijah for back up.

He had followed the directions from the city map and ended up at a mansion with tumble weeds for lawn decorations. And here he is now, inside of the mansion, trying to get a whiff of Cami's scent. He stops when he pushes open two oak doors and enters the living area to find the company of two women.

One sitting in a high back leather chair, legs across ,arms spread out along the armrest of the chair, as if she been waiting for him to come home after a drunken guys night out. She wore a floral dress, had blue eyes similar to his coupled with chestnut hair, and a dangerous smirk. The other woman stood next to the sitting woman. She had one hand spread across the back of the chair. She wore a blank face but had calculating dark brown eyes with even darker hair. She wore a pants suits that had blood stains on her collar.

Klaus stops at a respectable distance from them, hands behind his back and awaiting to see 'what type of bullshit this was' smirk on his face.

"I see you recieved our note." the one with chestnut hair speaks. "It seems Achaia, picked the right bait." She speaks and Klaus tenses.

"You know if you needed to speak to me, there's this new invention been around from some centuries now, I believe the young kids call them telephones. Cell phones are all the rage now a days. No need for the dramatics, loves." He tells her.

"She tried to joke with me also." The woman who is standing speaks, and Klaus guesses this is Achaia. His eyes travel to hers. A smirk comes to her face. "Right before I kicked her rib cage in and knocked her unconscious." She continues on, a wider smirk comes over her face as Klaus's smirk drops from his face.

Klaus tightens his fist behind his back, his blue eyes turning stormy and the playful aura he arrived with has vanished and murder can be seen clearly in his eyes. He'd make sure he killed the one named 'Achaia' first.

"Now that we actually have your attention, demon, your brother, Kol has something that I need." The woman with chestnut hair speaks once again, Klaus doesn't remove his eyes away from Achaia when she speaks.

"My brother is dead." Klaus tells her, removing his eyes from Archaia and turning them to the blue eyed woman.

"Pity." The blue eyes woman sighs out, almost like Kol's death was a burden to her plans and not a tragedy. Maybe he could kill them at the same time."Well I guess that means you will be the one to give it to us."

Klaus takes a step forward and he can see both of them tense up, a smirk comes back to his face at this notice. "I'm afraid I'm at a disadvantage, seeing as I have no idea what my dear baby brother owed you."

The blue eyed woman stands from her sit and moves to walk towards Klaus. "I knew your brother for a long time." She starts off, inches away from Klaus, "We met in Paris. Well actually he met my twin sister in Paris and my sister introduced us." She continues, circling around Klaus as she talks. "Anyway she fell hard for your brother, she use to tell me that all the time about how great their love was.. So she was quite surprised when she found out that he stolen one of our gems."

"Is there a point to this boring story?" Klaus huffs out. The longer she stalled the more Cami was becoming weaker, he didn't know how bad that werewolf bitch had hurt her and he need to see her.

The blue eyed woman rolls her eyes, before coming face to face with the hybrid. "Yes, if you'd shut up you would hear it. So now where was I. Oh yes, your brother stole a gem that belongs to my coven. We need it back.."

Klaus nods, "And what exactly does this gem do for you to kidnap an innocent woman?"

Achaia scuffs, "Please, like you care about anyones innocence."

Klaus eyes shifts over Achaia, before coming back to the woman standing in front of him. "Is she your attack dog?" he asks amusement in his tone.

Achaia takes a step forward but the blue eyed woman raises her hand and she stops in mid-step.

"I guess that answers that questions." He smirks before taking a step back, "Now, loves, what is so important about this gem?"

"Is the importance of this gem greater than the importance of that 'innocent' woman's life that's slipping into the light faster and faster with each breath that you and I breathe." the blue eyed woman asks.

Klaus's jaw tenses, "I have something that you want, you tell me? How important is your gem. If that woman dies, who will help you get your gem back. Honestly, love, it's a rather simple question. What does the gem do."

There's a long pause from the blue eyed woman, making the atmosphere more tense as both women stare down Klaus, who still had that smug smirk on his face.

"It reserves life in my coven. An elder in my coven is sick and if he dies then someone will be responsible for his death. And since your bastard of a brother is dead and we can't kill Davina, one of our own, the next best thing was you. And since we couldn't get to Hope or your siblings. We asked Elijah first, but he turned us down flat. Seems he's not in the helping mood since you basically took everything away from him. So we got the next best thing. The woman you love. So you see, Klaus. If the elder dies. Camille dies. Life for a life. "

Klaus laughs, this was utterly ridiculous. "And what exactly does this life saving gem look like?"

"Like this." Comes a voice from behind them. Elijah walks in, a hand in his suit pocket and tiny blue gem in his hand.

Elijah walks until he is standing next to Klaus, who's not all that surprised to see him. Freya must have called him. The blue eyed woman eyes light up and walks towards the gem in Elijah's hand slowly, as if it was calling to her.

She grabs the gem from Elijah's hand slowly and stares at it for a moment before walking towards Achaia, who is also smiling.

"Well now that that's settled." Klaus begins before he vamp speeds towards the two and rips out both of Achaia and the blue eyed woman hearts. The fall to his feet with a loud 'thud'. "Lets find Camille."

He hears Elijah sigh out, and he looks up at him. "Would asking you to clean these two up, be asking for too much?" He asks.

Elijah sighs once again and turns on his heels of his shoes, "Clean up your own mess, Niklaus." he answers as he walks out.

"Technically this was Kol's mess." He shouts.

 **X**

 _..This was it.._

Camille thinks as her head hangs limp to her side, her vision coming in and out, breathing still difficult and her werewolf claw wound was still making a blood puddle under her hand.

She's had an okay life. It wasn't that great most of the time and she would change some times, but it wasn't the worse life, she thinks. Maybe if she just let go, she would be able to see Sean and Kieran again. That would be nice. She missed them terribly.

A fuzzy hand comes into her vision, its dark so she can't tell whose hand it is, but she smells blood and hears a whispering of: _drink it, Camille, drink it._

There's another large hand on soothing her hair as the person below her continues to whisper for her to drink the blood that's in front of her.

Her vision becomes a bit clearer and she can see worried blue eyes staring back at her. She knows these blue eyes, she's stared at them enough to know. "Klaus." she whispers out, but winces from her broken ribs.

"Drink, Camille." he orders hers and she concurs.

When she pulls her head back after she's drunk a good amount of his blood, he breaks the rope that has her tied up to the chair and picks her up bridal style, one hand under her knees and one wrapping around her back, holding her a little too close for someone who's ribs are trying to repair themselves.

She doesn't care and neither does he..

 **X**

Klaus takes her to the Compound, with a small protest from Camille, but he quickly silences it with his concern for her safety and he would feel better if she slept where he could get to her quickly if the duo had alliances with others.. She agrees, but only if she's staying in a guest room not in his bedroom, like he wanted.

And that's where Cami find herself now. In one of the many guest room that the Compound had to offer, slowly putting buttoning up one of Klaus's grey shirts he let her borrow that came down to mid thigh. She didn't have the strength to put on the pajama bottoms Freya let her borrow. She has just finished bathing. She washed off the dead blood that was on her forearm, hand and a wound on her hand. She shampooed the dirt and blood out of her hair.

She moves slowly, because her ribs were still repairing themselves. But looking on the bright side the wound on her arm is almost completely gone and the swelling around her eye had disappeared. And it didn't hurt to breathe as much. She thinks, as she sits down on the vanity to brush her hair.

She's thankful that she cut her hair into shorter style than her usual long locks some weeks back otherwise she might have let her hair air dry. She thinks of doing that now, because even with the shorter style, it was still very difficult to lift her arm further then a couple inches.

She sighs out and thinks about giving up on this, but then she sees Klaus emerge into her room through the vanity mirror.

"Do you need help?" he asks while looking at her through the vanity mirror.

She looks at him and shrugs, "Sure." She whispers out.

He closes the door, walks towards her slowly and picks the hair brush out of her hand, slightly brushing their hands together.

"Do you know what you're doing? she jokes, a playful smile on her lips.

He smiles back, "What's there to know. I have hair you have hair. We both brush it. Sounds simple enough of a task for me."

She closes her eyes when she feels his large hands in her hair, before she feels the hair brush brush her locks.

It's quiet for a moment, a moment that Cami could easily fall asleep in with Klaus brushing her hair and feelings of her tired muscles lulling her to sleep.

"Camille."

"Hmm?"

He doesn't answer her back, so she opens her eyes to meet his through the vanity mirror, "What-"

"I'm sorry." He cuts her off. "That you got involved, I mean."

"So am I." She whispers out, " What did they want?" she asks.

"A life saving gem dearest Kol stole from their witch coven."

Cami's eyes widen at the answer, because honestly that was the last thing she expected to hear. "So, Kol got me kidnapped?" She asks.

"If that idiot was still alive, I'd kill him." He tells her, before going back to brushing her hair. Camille was sure her hair was done being brushed but she wasn't going to ask him to stop until he wanted to. She needs his hands on her body somewhere, she feels better, safer, when his hands are on her.

She looks up at him through the vanity mirror while he continues to brush her short locks. She doesn't see the purest of wings spring from his back like most heroes have, but she likes to think that grey wings can mean good ,too.

"Thank you." she tells him when he stops from brushing her hair and sets the brush on the surface of the vanity. "For brushing my hair and saving me."

He nods, and walks away from her.

"Goodnight, Klaus."

"Goodnight, Camille."

 **X**

 **The End.**

So this was made for a another Klamille warrior, so I hope I did your request justice. Sorry if I didn't.


End file.
